fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet for Prisoner
Hitomi hid her plane with the many boxes scattered around the hangar. It was abandoned, yet the previous owners had left so much debris and trash everywhere. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she set off to start her day. All around her, portscreens were displaying her face and her "crime". And of course, the bounty on her head. The talk was all about her. She couldn't help but feel sad, who wouldn't? As she strolled around Sector 7, her thoughts raced, and that costed her a bump into a random body. "Sorry!" she said automatically, not bothering to look up. When she did, she stifled the gasp. There, standing before her, was Eren. She forced a grin onto her face, and waved like a young schoolgirl. "Can I help you?" "Yes. We would like to know if you've seen this...c-criminal. Her name is Hitomi Arras." he said shakily, attempting a firm tone. "Can't say I have. Sorry!" she said quickly, and started to walk away. "Wait! What's your name." he asked, this time, a suspicious edge to it. "Er... It's Seishin Arra-I mean, Seishin Alysca." she stammered, coming up with a name on the spot. She stood there nervously as Eren scrutinized her face. "Seishin. Do you mind coming with us? We want to talk." he said carefully. She backed up slowly, foot turned, ready to bolt if necessary. "I'm afraid I can't, you see, I'm rather busy right now, perhaps another time..." "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." he said, advancing towards her. Gritting her teeth, she jumped upwards, grabbing onto the windowsill, and then swung her legs over. Then, she quickly scaled the wall, arriving at the roof of the building. She glanced back, to see that Eren was right on her heels. "Stop!" he ordered. Ignoring him, she jumped to the next building, and proceeded to do so, until she ran into the Sector 7 Particle Portal. She looked back, only to meet face to face with Eren. He grabbed both of her arms, and a tear rolled down his cheek. A flash of recognition flew across his eyes. "Hitomi...Why...WHY WOULD YOU DO IT?! I don't understand! Why?! You swore...you swore that you would never do anything like this. Why would you do it...tell me." he demanded angrily. She hung her head, bangs shadowing her eyes. "I told you...I didn't do it! Why won't you believe me?! Why would I do it in front of you, and then run away, making it obvious that it was me? You know I'm smarter than that! Besides that obvious fact, I don't even have a motive!" "Maybe...but if you didn't do it, then who did?! Sure, you looked slightly off, but that doesn't prove anything!" She stared at him dead in the eye. "Maybe it does." Scowling, she kicked him as hard as she could, ripping his arms off of her. Eren was thrown back, almost falling off the edge of the building. She looked at him with sad eyes, but with a firm voice, "If you won't believe me, then I'll prove it myself." After saying those words, she dove into the particle portal, letting its force drag her away into an unknown location. Rising Sun Eren exhaled deeply as he thought of the earlier events. In a way, she was correct. Why would she kill somebody in front of everyone, and then pretend that she didn't do it? Sighing in defeat, he slumped in his chair. He had been given a temporary relieve of duty to think things through. Sipping the green tea he had made for himself, he watched the last rays of sunlight creepy out behind the trees. "What am I going to do?" he muttered, standing up. It had been a long day, and a day that he didn't particularly enjoy. The sight of his best friend nearly made him laugh, however the tension and worry that had suffocated the air had choked his laughter. Since when did she dress like that? The only reason why she managed to recognize her was because of that breakneck speed. Nobody ran like that. While Eren sat around, Hitomi was tumbling out of the particle portal. Disoriented, she stumbled out of the portal station, and into the darkening streets. With no ship, a bounty on her head, and limited money left, she was not in a good mood. She shivered in the disappearing rays of sunlight, walking down the street. Glancing back, she read the sign, and nearly had a heart attack. She was back in Fiore. More specifically, she was in Eyres, where her academy was. "Shit. Shit shit shit..." she muttered repeatedly, recognizing the streets. Quickly, she ran down Myrith Street, and then right to Clove Mask Avenue, distancing herself from Rose Circa, where her academy resided. She needed to find a place to stay before eight o' clock hit. Then, the curfew guards would be sent out. That would be when the real show started; they were very harsh with those who broke curfew. Jumping between buildings to get to the roofs, she performed a one-handed backhand spring onto a roof. She started sprinting, focusing on the next roof. Suddenly, she tripped over something, and landed in something warm and liquid. She stood up, and opened her mouth in horror. In front of her was a dead body, with a knife buried into it. "Hey! What are you doing past curfew?!" She cursed, and sprinted off once more. Great, another thing added to my bounty, she thought in annoyance and frustration. In her peripheral vision, she saw a blur of white. Startled, she stumbled, slowing down her speed, and losing her momentum. Suddenly, the white blur slammed into her, almost knocking her off of the building. She grabbed the edge tightly, refusing to let go. The figure stood over the edge with the same psychotic grin. "Looks like I gotta finish the job, eh?"